


Kiss

by escritoralove



Series: Klaine Advent Drabble Challenge 2016 [11]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 22:07:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/escritoralove/pseuds/escritoralove
Summary: The progression of the kissing relationship of Klaine. Another drabble from the challenge.





	

Their relationship started with a Kiss after a declaration of love. When Blaine felt Kurt’s lips against his, his whole body felt on fire.   
The next kisses were just pecks on the cheek or the lips. Blaine really didn’t mind but when they were alone kissing felt something new and exciting to do.   
Kurt was the one who took his face and started kissing him, not just innocent pecks, kisses with tongue, and Blaine didn’t complain. They passed the pecks to making out when they were alone.  
Kurt was on the bed the first time Blaine kissed farther than the light pecks he was leaving on his cheek. He kissed down Kurt jawline to his neck.   
-Is this okay?-asked Blaine  
Kurt hummed and Blaine saw he had his eyes closed. He kissed his lips again and Kurt put his arms around his neck.   
Blaine must say even when their kisses progressed to more, each time he felt warm and full of love. It was something only he and Kurt shared.   
Kurt was the first one who made a hickey on Blaine’s neck. His mind went blank and just felt his body on fire.  
-Oh god-said Blaine after they came  
-Was it good?-asked Kurt on top of him  
-Yes-said Blaine-Really good  
Even now, when they had been together for a long time, kisses still felt the same. They never stopped sharing kisses but now they were accompanied by an “ew” coming from their kids.   
Pecks on the cheek, pecks on the lips, French kisses it didn’t matter what kind of kiss it was, they still felt the same way they felt the first time at Dalton.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
